Regina's Perfect Day
by Tru1604
Summary: Emma is leaving Regina, How will she cope? Has she got something up her sleeve? SwanQueen, sex, toys. "Regina threw her head back as Emma pounded away, grabbing her hips for leverage and giving every bit of energy she had into pleasing her girlfriend."


**Regina's perfect day**

"Bye mom" Henry waved to Regina as he left the house. Regina sighed. It was her birthday. She was never one for celebrating or making it a big thing but Henry had left without saying anything. The first time ever he had not given her a gift. Every year he made a hand made card, a box of chocs and a novelty something or other. It made her day. This year was different. He had asked her the day previous if he could go around to a friend's house to study for a test after school and she had agreed, completely forgetting what day it was. She twirled the spoon in her coffee and screwed her face at it. She was deep in thought. It had been a busy few weeks for Henry. New class, a couple of new friends and a busy school schedule. It's easy to forget about something when you are so busy she thought.  
"Good morning beautiful," Emma glided into the kitchen. She kissed Regina on the forehead. Regina continued to stare blankly into her coffee. "Earth to Regina," Emma waved her hand in front of her eyes.

"Sorry honey, I was just….." 

"Imagining me naked?" Emma laughed as she stole her sentence. 

"You wish, Swan." Regina retorted with a smirk.

"You okay? You seem elsewhere." Emma pulled out a chair next to her. 

"I was just thinking how quick the days are passing. I mean with Henry, he is coming up for thirteen, a teenager. He will have exams coming up, friends, girl friends," she took a drink of her cold coffee and continued. "I just feel I am missing out. He is becoming a young adult and I really hope he won't change too much."

Emma reached out to her. She took her hands in her own. "You are an amazing mother. Henry loves you and I am pretty sure he isn't gonna change any time soon!" Emma almost bounced out of her chair. Regina looked at her girlfriend.

"Your right, I'm just being silly." Regina could not tell Emma how she really felt. She felt hurt, but the day had just started. Maybe Henry didn't forget. She wondered if anyone else in particular remembered her birthday.

"Yes you are silly," Emma leaned into her and pressed her lips on hers. Regina took Emma's head into her hands and pulled her in. She kissed her slowly and passionately, almost like she did not want to let her go. Emma pulled away, her nose still touching Regina's. "You gonna be okay? I need to finish packing and get going," Emma explained.

"This early, I thought maybe you and I could go for a drive or a walk before you go." 

"Babe, don't make me feel bad. Its bad enough I have to leave you. I will make it up to you when I get back, I promise," she pouted as Regina dropped her hands from her face. "Come on, you knew I was going away for a few days." 

"I know, its fine. I am just a little emotional." Regina drank the rest of her coffee, stood up and walked towards the sink. Emma jumped up after her.

"You gonna miss me babe?" Emma teased her as she grabbed around her waist and pushed her into the sink. Regina grunted as her hips hit the cupboard underneath.

"You're gonna miss me, you're gonna miss me!" Emma grinded her from behind, Regina thrust back into her as she held her more tight. Emma leaned into Regina's neck. She released her grip to remove Regina's dark hair out of the way to kiss her. Regina took the chance to break free and turned to face her. Emma looked a little surprised. Regina then gripped Emma tightly, pulling her in close so that both of their hips were touching.

"You will make up for it when you get back," Regina told her in her low, alluring tone. She then let her go, brushed passed her and went up the stairs. Emma wondered what was going on with her as she watched her girlfriend ascend the stairs. She had told her girlfriend two weeks previous that she was going on a trip with some old friends. Regina did not mind at the time but as the day drew closer she seemed to distance herself from Emma, almost like she did not want her to go. Emma knew she didn't want her to go but did not say a thing.

Regina was humming to herself in the shower when Emma passed the bathroom. She couldn't help but peek inside to see the brunet's slender naked body. She felt bad for leaving her but she couldn't wait to make it up to her.

There was a suitcase half packed and a small pile of clothes and gadgets left beside it for Emma to pack. A few minutes later Regina entered the room wearing only a towel.

"Have you got everything you need?"

"I think so. I don't need much. It's only four days. I will be back in no time!" Emma turned to Regina. "If you were to go away with friends for a few days, I would be fine with it."

"It's not that Emma, I do trust you. It's just…I haven't spent a night without you since we got together. I don't like being alone."

Emma took Regina's hands in her own. "You won't be alone. Henry will take care of you. Please, you can't make me feel any worse than I do already."

"I want you to go, I do, have fun. Just know that I will miss you." Regina pushed in closer to her and kissed her girlfriend. She took her hands from Emma's and gently cupped her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "I will make it up to you when I get back," Emma broke her off. "I have to pack and get ready now." She gave Regina a light peck on the cheek and darted off to the bathroom.

Regina took a moment to realise that Emma was going for sure. What was she going to do for the rest of the day? No Emma. No Henry. Catherine was working and Graeme was out fishing with his friends. She got dressed and decided to go for a walk. She said goodbye to Emma trying not to tear up as she watched the yellow car disappear around the corner.

She went for a two hour stroll around the town. She had never taken the time to see the beauty of some of the nature walks. It was nice and refreshing for her, almost peaceful until she remembered why she was walking on her own. On the way back home she decided to nip into Granny's for a coffee to go. The smell was overwhelming as she stepped through the door. Someone is baking Regina thought. "Good afternoon, Regina." Granny smiled at her. "What can I get for you?"

"The smell is delicious, are you baking?"

"Trying out a new recipe, I just brought out some muffins if you'd like?"

"They do smell great. I shall have a coffee too please."

She left the diner a little happier than she entered. Heading home she decided to read that book she had started but never seemed to finish to the distraction that was Emma Swan. She got comfy on her favourite chair and got lost in her book munching on the warm, chocolate oozing muffin.

A few hours breezed by. She had barley even noticed. She felt her eyes get heavy. She decided to go for a nap. It didn't take her long to fall into a deep sleep.

"MOM"

"Mom? I'm home!" Henry shouted, looking for Regina. He opened the door to the living room where he found Regina tucked under a blanket. "Hey mom!"

Regina stirred. She opened her eyes to meet Henry's.

"What time is it?" She asked groggy.

"It's tea time. Can we go out for tea? Please?" Henry was exited. More than usual Regina thought. Regina kicked back the blanket.

"Have you had nothing to eat?" Regina adjusted to the light. 

"I was offered but I told Jamie's mom I was gonna go home early. So can we go to the diner? I really want a burger!" He knew they didn't usually have burgers in the house but Regina did not mind taking him out once in a while. She did not fancy cooking anyway.

"Sure, honey. Let me get ready okay."

Henry was strangely hyper on the walk to the diner. Regina listened to what he got up to at school and wondered if he had eaten too much sugar. Either way she was just glad that he was there. They reached the diner. Henry ran ahead. Regina opened the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Regina stepped back in shock. The whole town was there.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Regina grinned like the Cheshire cat. She stepped inside to greet everyone. She didn't know where to look. So many faces, so ever whelmed.

"Thank you everyone. What a surprise." She pointed at Henry who merged with the crowd. "I knew there was something up but did not expect this!" She then gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Just then Emma weaved through the crowd holding a large white frosted cake with candles on it. Regina was surprised to see her.

"You planned this all along? You had me fooled!" Regina laughed almost in tears as Emma approached her. "You are not getting away with this one!"

"Shut up and make a wish," Emma winked at her moving the cake towards her. Regina paused for a moment, took breath and blew on the candles. Everyone cheered as she thanked them once again. Emma placed the cake down on a near table for Granny to cut later. Regina grabbed Emma around the waist, pulled her in close and kissed her. Regina felt a tug on her jacket and broke Emma off. It was Henry. He held out a small package and an envelope to give to his mom. She held out her hands and Henry gave her a cuddle.

"I thought you had forgotten." Regina began to tear up again.

"I never forget, mom." He smiled. She let him go and he disappeared to the bar to order his burger.

A little later the place got quieter. The whole night the crown spoke amongst them selves and eventually went home. Emma let Regina speak to everyone instead of hounding her. She wanted nothing more than to get her home and give her her present. With only a few people left they decided it was closing time. Henry said goodbye to Regina.

"Where are you going?" Regina asked. "I'm staying at Jamie's tonight. Emma arranged it." Regina looked over to Emma. She shrugged her shoulders with a grin on her face. Regina tuned to Henry and hugged him.

"Thank you Henry. You behave and I will pick you up tomorrow."

Okay mom. G'night Emma." He waved as he left the diner.

Emma thanked Granny for the hospitality and promised to help clear up in the morning. She then glided over to Regina.

"Let's go, gorgeous." She hooked her arm with Regina's and practically dragged her out of the diner.

"Well played Emma! You got me so upset and you never even left." Regina piped up as she and Emma walked hand in hand home in the dark of the night.

"So you liked your surprise then? What was better, the actual surprise party or seeing me?" Emma said coyly squeezing Regina's hand.

"You"

Regina stopped and kissed Emma passionately. Emma was waiting for that moment all night. She stepped into her and backed her into a stone wall not too far from the diner. Regina could feel the cold stone across her back as Emma pressed in harder.

"The best is yet to come." Emma pulled Regina away from the wall and almost into a jog she dragged the startled and exited brunette along the pathway heading home.

They both staggered through the front door trying very hard to keep their hands off of each other. Emma stopped. Regina looked startled.

"I bought you a present." She moved over the room and reached over into one of the cupboards she knew Regina could not reach hoping she would not find it before hand. Regina waited in silence taking off her jacket. She had not expected anything else. The party was enough for her. Seeing Emma was enough. "I hope you like it." She handed her the medium sized box. Regina grinned.

"You really did not have to get me anything."

"I know but you are my special girl and I did upset you, which killed me by the way, seeing you upset like that. It was very hard keeping the party a secret!"

Regina stared at her girlfriend as she moaned.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," she said sternly, "and thank you," she smiled once again,

Emma looked smitten. She was more exited than Regina about the box she was holding.

"Come on! Open it!"

Regina smiled at her. She walked over to the kitchen and placed her hand bag upon the counter. She gave Emma a smirk as she followed behind her.

"Its too big a box to be a ring," Regina gave it a shake, giving Emma a puzzled look. Emma grinned like a cat. She removed her jacket and boots.

"Would you like anything else to eat or drink?" She strolled over to the fridge, having a quick rummage.

Regina slowly untied the red ribbon tied around the box. "No, I'm okay thanks." The lid to the box lifted to reveal a pale violet coloured tissue. She removed the tissue to reveal a leather strap. She tugged on it and dropped the box on the floor.

"Wow. I don't believe it! You got one!"

"Well we did speak about it and it just happened to be your birthday first," Emma stepped towards her girlfriend, "You like it?"

Regina was speechless. She held the leather straps through her finger examining it closely. Emma pointed to the purple rubber shaped penis attached to the straps. "It's just your colour too."

Regina grabbed Emma around her waist and pulled her against her own body. "It's perfect." She sucked on Emma's lips with all she had. Her free hand was unbuttoning her jeans.

Emma's wandering hands found the back of Regina's dress, unzipped it and it fell to the floor. Regina took breath. She didn't even notice she was in her underwear. Emma giggled at her handy work. "Seeing as it's your birthday, you get the choice to who wears it first."

"I should think so," Regina gave Emma a light shove away from her. She glided out of the kitchen giving Emma the alluring 'come and get me look' and started up the stairs with the strap-on tightly in her hand. Emma smiled and followed her, turning off the lights behind her.

Regina sat on the end of the bed waiting for Emma. She slowly closed the door behind her, not sure why because there was no one else in the house. Regina looked so sexy sitting on the bed waiting for her. She paused and just watched her examining the purple dildo. Emma was deep in thought. Would Regina be okay with it? Will she like it? Either way she could not wait to try this out.

"Do you have any idea how this goes on?" Regina was slightly confused with her new toy.

Emma crossed her arms over her stomach, pulled off her tank top and wriggled out of her unbuttoned jeans and taking off her underwear. She stepped over to Regina and took the dildo from her. Emma gave her a sexy look that told Regina to 'leave it to the professional' as she untangled the leather, placing her legs through it correctly. Emma held it in place as Regina fixed the clasps. "Tighter," Emma gave a soft moan. Regina obeyed. Emma supported herself on Regina's shoulders until the dildo was secure.

"There, that should do it," Regina sat back. Emma gave it a last check over before she crawled on top of Regina. She reached up around her back to undo her bra and slipped it down her arms that were straddled over her. Emma was now completely naked apart from the black leather straps. Regina however was still in her underwear. Emma had noticed. She slightly lifted Regina off of her back, unclasping her bra and tugged it from beneath her.

Emma dropped her whole body on top of Regina. She kissed her violently, slurping and smacking for a good few minutes before breaking for breath. Emma slowed down, licking and lightly biting at her neck. Regina hooked one of her legs around Emma's back, thrusting her hips for more tension but with Emma's weight she couldn't. This made her frustrated, but she went with it. Emma deliberately tried to keep her from moving anyway. Emma slowly went south. She teased Regina's breasts with light little nips and licks. At the same time she caressed her stomach with her free hand. Regina moaned and hissed as Emma tugged a little harder.

She propped herself on her knees. Regina felt the cold rubber against her leg.

"Have you ever used one of these before?" asked Regina.

"No, but there doesn't seem much to it," she leaned into Regina's panties. She smiled as Emma held the dildo on her hand, rubbing it as if a man was touching himself. She licked her finger to lube it up a bit. She leant into Regina. She rubbed the dildo up and down her panties, teasing her. She let out a moan. Emma was enjoying this. She stroked her a little harder. Regina bit her lip and slightly arched her back. Emma pulled away. She slowly placed her hand over Regina's now wet panties and rubbed her fingers over the material. She pressed hard into her entrance, teasing her until her legs started to tremble. Regina couldn't take it anymore.

She tried to take her panties off with one hand. Emma grabbed Regina's hand and took over, slipping her panties down her legs and throwing them to the floor.

Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist, pulling her closer. She took a hold of her ankles and slowly slid her hands to her thighs, urging Regina to relax. She lay flat once again, her hand wandered down to her pussy. She began to rub herself as Emma watched her. They both kept eye contact. Emma was intrigued by the way Regina touched herself. She wanted to watch her all night.

Bouncing back to earth, Emma took hold of the dildo once again, leaned into Regina and lightly stroked it against her flesh. Regina pulled her hand away to let Emma in. Regina was soaked. She rubbed harder and pushed at her reddened clit.

"How does that feel?"

"Keep going"

Emma decided to take things further. Once the dildo was nice and moist she pressed it onto Regina's entrance. In and out, teasing her. She pushed deeper. The noises coming from Regina, sounded fantastic to her, almost like an addiction. She wanted more! She adjusted her position so that the woman underneath her got the full experience. With the dildo gliding in and out without a struggle, Emma was able to thrust without aiding it, freeing her hands, placing them beside Regina's waist, she was able give the woman a good pounding and giving her a workout at the same time.

Regina was soon very close to climax when Emma pulled away.

"Please. I was so close…" Regina trailed off.

Emma knew this by the noises she was making. But it was all apart of her plan.

"I'm sorry. My arms are really starting to hurt." Emma sat up and stretched her arms above her head.

"Emma, please… I need you." She ached for her climax.

'I need you,' echoed through Emma like a sea breeze. She dropped her gaze to her girlfriend's eyes. Emma got off the bed, grabbed Regina by the ankles and violently dragged her to the edge of the bed. Regina was startled but didn't really have time to react to what Emma was up to when the purple dildo was penetrating her once again. Regina threw her head back as Emma pounded away, grabbing her hips for leverage and giving every bit of energy she had into pleasing her girlfriend. Regina clenched her fists into the material of the bed linen and she gasped between moans as Emma dug her finger nails into her waist. The harder she dug her nails into her, the more satisfaction she gained. She could feel that sensation just before orgasm. She raised her hips ever so slightly to gain as much friction as she could from Emma.

Emma's eyes never left Regina's. The faces she pulled were like cake to her just sheer pleasure. She didn't mind if the whole session was to give Regina the best birthday she ever had. She was slightly nervous. She had no idea how good she would be to Regina if the strap-on was not a success. Would it be awkward? So far the satisfactory pleasure coming from the brunette was calming for her, but it the day isn't over yet. Regina let out a whimper which indicated to Emma she was about to orgasm. She let go of Regina's waist and noticed the red scratch marks. She shrugged it off and placed her two fingers firmly onto Regina's clit and rubbed frantically. At this Regina let out a yelp, arched her back and scrunched the material under her. She pushed into Emma, urging her to go faster and deeper. She did.

Emma thrust as hard and as fast as she could until she broke out into a sweat. She was starting to ache all over but wasn't giving in so easily. Regina finally threw her head back as she climaxed. "EMMMMMAAAAAA."

She relaxed, letting go of the material and stared at her girlfriend who was dripping with sweat.

"That was….. Incredible." Regina lay on the bed lifeless.

Emma pulled the dildo from inside of the satisfied woman and jumped onto the bed. She straddled over Regina.

"Emma, you are the most wonderful and beautiful soul I have ever come across," she raised her arms and locked hands with the exhausted blonde. Emma leant into Regina. She snuggled into Regina's neck and softly brushed her hair out of her face. She lightly kissed and licked the length of her neck. Regina moaned. Emma continued caressing her girlfriend's stomach with her hands as she closed in on her lips. She tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth and sucked her tongue. Her wandering hand slipped to her pussy, pressing into her clit with little force as Regina trembled. Her fingers teased her wet entrance. Emma was desperate to get in there. She slipped her fingers inside her. Regina took a deep breathe between kisses and began to thrust in time with Emma's fingers.

Emma wiggled her fingers faster and helped Regina ride out her second orgasm. Her hand was soaked but knowing she had satisfied her girlfriend once again was pleasurable enough for her. Emma picked herself up and paused. She stared at her handy work. Regina was limp on the bed. Emma got off the bed.

"Stand up." She pulled Regina up off of the bed. "Against the wall."

Regina did as she was told. She gave Emma a sexy look. She lifted her arms above her head as she backed up against the cold wall. She swayed her hips as if she was dancing. Emma grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close so that the full lengths of their bodies were touching. They got lost in each others eyes for a moment.

Emma towered over Regina. She dropped to her knees in front of her. Regina lowered her arms upon Emma's shoulders. Emma tickled her stomach with her tongue. She went lower. She teased Regina's inner thighs. She partly separated her legs so that she could get into the already wet pussy. She licked and sucked as hard as she could. Regina found it very difficult to stand. She held herself up on Emma's shoulders. She shook with pleasure as Emma drove her tongue in and out of her. Emma was a biter. That made it even more sensational for her. She continued her small nips up her stomach. She caught the eyes of her girlfriend staring down at her as she slowly stood up.

She grabbed for the dildo still dangling between her legs. She stepped into Regina and stroked her pussy with it. She gently guided it into her entrance. She pushed Regina against the wall as she pounded into her. Regina threw her arms around her. Emma grabbed her around the waist gaining friction. Regina slowly lifted her legs up around Emma's waist. Emma used the wall to hold her weight under her exhausted legs. She raised her arms so that they were against the wall just above Regina's shoulders. She thrust up into Regina's body with the very last bit of energy she had.

Regina once again threw her head back with pleasure. She screamed as the third orgasm took over her body. She clawed her nails into Emma's back. Emma grunted but didn't mind. She felt Regina's whole weight now as she fell limp. She quickly gained her footing as Emma pulled away.

Regina was shaking. She fell to the floor with her back against the wall. She struggled for words, for breathe. Emma dropped on all fours in front of her. Regina looked at her through her hair. Emma was exhausted. Regina could tell. She panted for breathe. Regina moved in close to her. She took her head into her hands.

"I love you."

Emma had never heard these words leave her lips before. She stared into her girlfriend's eyes. She could see the love in her eyes, deep in her soul she knew that one day, Regina would be hers. Her wife. That made the moment even more special to her. The night was still not over and Emma had one more present for Regina.

"Regina, you are the most wonderful, sexiest woman I have ever met. You complete me." She took Regina's hands from her head and held them in hers. "I want to be with you for the rest of my days." She struggled to stand as she helped Regina to her feet. "It is still your birthday and I vowed to make it the best birthday you have ever had." Emma smiled softly as she declared her love for her.

Regina grabbed the purple dildo and tugged at the straps. She undid the claps and it dropped to the floor. She never broke eye contact with Emma. She grinned at her with the sexy look that Emma couldn't resist. Without words Emma could tell that Regina was up to something. She placed her hands over Emma's ears and kissed her passionately. Her hand wandered down Emma's stomach and continued down to her pussy. Regina could feel Emma was aroused and very wet. She lightly touched her when Emma stopped her.

"Tonight's all about you."

To Regina's surprise, Emma pulled away from her.

"Wait here."

Regina was slightly confused but she waited not knowing what to expect.

Emma dashed over to her bedside cabinet, slammed the drawer and returned to Regina. 

"I hope you have had a nice birthday. I don't know how to top next year!" She held an item behind her back. "You are my world, my everything. You have my heart and my soul."

Regina smiled at her.

Emma dropped to the floor on one knee.

"Regina. Will you be my wife?" Emma held out a small velvet box. She lifted the lid and inside was a silver band with two small amethysts incrusted in it. Emma was scared. She had been thinking about this all day. Could she handle a rejection? Her heart began to thunder in her chest.

Regina gasped and held her hands over her mouth. She was shocked. She stared at Emma and then to the ring. Her eyes locked with Emma's. She dropped her hands and moved in towards her girlfriend.

"What do you think?" She said in an alluring tone. She held out her ring finger for Emma to place the ring on.

Emma started to cry. She couldn't believe she had accepted! Not long after Regina began to tear up. She gazed at her new piece of jewellery and looked back to Emma.

"I will."

The clock on the wall behind them chimed. It read twelve am.

"Happy birthday, fiancée." Emma leaned into her and passionately kissed her new missus. No words could explain how emotional she was. She was exhausted. She was relieved. Nothing made her happier than her new fiancée. "Come to bed. I want to hold you until you fall asleep."

Emma turned to face the bed when Regina tugged at her hand to stop her.

"You don't want to play anymore. I mean I got all the attention."

"I am really tired Regina. Let me just hold you?"

"I love you."

Emma lightly tugged Regina over to the bed. Regina stroked Emma's hair out of her face.

They lay face to face until they both fell asleep.


End file.
